Twilight Reads Twilight
by Gabi107book
Summary: Before going to Forks Bella gets a package with a letter to go to the island and meeet the cullens. and read the books with them when she gets there they are suprised and want to read to.
1. The letter and meeting

So today was the day Bella thought. She had received a box yesterday containing 4 books Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. There was also a letter telling her to go to Rio de Janeiro and get on boat that would be waiting for her taking her to an island. She will be getting picked up on a private plane at her house in Phoenix. The 5 strangers that would be waiting for her would be, Alice is a very beautiful person, petite, the shortest of the Cullen's at 4'10", "thin in the extreme", with small, "pixie-like" features. She also has large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows. Her hair is cropped short, spiky, and inky black. Her power is seeing into the future. Emmett is very tall, very burly. Standing at 6'5, he is the tallest of the Cullen's, towering over Alice by nearly two feet. His strength gives him a rather filled out form, but he is not regarded as being overweight, just muscular. His height helps spread out his weight. He is described as very handsome with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair, giving him a childish look. He is physically the strongest of the Cullen's. Jasper is 6'3" and has golden honey blond hair. He is muscular, but lean, unlike his brother Emmett Cullen Jasper can sometimes pass as cold, because he has a very militaristic mindset from his time as a human in the Confederate army and later as a vampire in Maria's army. However, the truth is that he is a very kind, polite, gallant and simply good person. He is described by Alice as 'a good Southern gentleman'. He doesn't abuse his talent, instead uses it to soothe the people around him, or help the Cullen's stay focused around humans. Jasper also uses his control over other people's emotions to calm situations that could turn into fights. In the Cullen family, Jasper is the best fighter. His power is empathy. He can feel and change anyone's emotions. Rosalie the tall girl was statuesque. She has a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. She might come off as narcissistic and self-centered, but she's extremely loyal to friends and family. Rosalie treasures humanity. Esme is described as being 5'6", with billows of gently waving, caramel-colored hair. Her face is heart-shaped, and her figure is described as slender but rounded as she was changed not long after giving birth to her son. Esme is an extremely warm individual who is gifted with the ability to love the people around her passionately. Carlisle looks like a model. He has collar-length blond hair, is 6'2", and was 23 when he was changed. He is described as a movie star and Charlie (Bella's father) said that many nurses cannot concentrate on their work while he is around. But as soon as Carlisle was settled and married to Esme, Charlie said that the admiration was quickly hushed in the hospital. Carlisle is slight but muscular. Carlisle's most prominent personality trait is his compassion. And last and most importantly Edward is noted to be extremely attractive. His appearance is similar to the mythical Greek god, Adonis. His facial features are described as perfect and angular - high cheekbones, a strong jawline, a straight nose and full lips. His hair, which is always messy, retains the unusual bronze shade that he inherited from his biological mother, Elizabeth Masen. His eyes, once green, are now described as topaz or liquid gold. His appearance changes if he goes long without feeding: his eyes darken, becoming onyx black, and purple bruise-like shadows appear beneath his eyes. Edward stands at 6'2", and has a slender but muscular body. He usually wears light colored clothes accompanied by a light beige leather jacket. Edward is usually described as brooding and stubborn, but also very kind and compassionate. He is charming, polite, and determined. He easily dazzles human females with his beauty, scent and body, and persuades them to do his bidding. Edward is the fastest in the Cullen family. He and Jasper are the best fighters in their coven, though they are not physically the strongest. He has superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility and reflexes. He describes himself as the most dangerous predator in the world whereas his appearance, scent and voice are enormously attractive to his prey. He is also telepathic, but don't worry he can't read your mind.

From, G.C

I wonder why Edward is so important. I can't wait to meet this strange family. I don't understand they're currently not human.

Once I arrive at the island they all rush out? Carlisle comes towards me and asks me who I am I say "Isabella Swan." "Chief Swan's daughter ?" He questions me. "Yes" is my short reply. "What are you doing here?" He interrogates me. To save myself from further explanation I just show him the notes and books. Alice hops over and takes them from me beaming. "Come on everybody we got books to read" she yells excitedly. Everybody just looks at her in confusion. Then Carlisle speaks up "I'll explain inside. Emmett get her bags and put them in the blue room." he says with a warm smile.

We're all sitting down on the couches Carlisle has finished explaining why I'm here and passed around the letter. Everybody seems just as curious as me to see what's inside of the books. I have a feeling that it has a lot to do about me and why Edward is so important.

_**A/N**_** if you want me to update review and give me suggestions. Be nice it's my first fanfic.**


	2. They Start

We decided that Carlisle should be the first to read. He then started…

"**Preface" he read "I'd never given much thought to how I would die"**

"Optimistic much" Emmett stated sarcastically

"Yah I wonder whose point of view it's from. They sure know how to get everybody's attention" Jasper added.

"**-though I'd had more than enough reason in the last couple months- but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this."**

"I wonder how she's about to die?" Emmett Interrupted

"If you would let Carlisle finish you would Know Emmett." Alice remarked with an eye role to her brother.

" **I stared without breathing across the long room, into the eyes of the hunter, and he pleasantly back at me."**

The whole room was tense.

Esme then asked "do you think the hunter is one of us?" in a small voice.

"No, but it sure is one of are kind" Was Carlisle's reply.

"I think the human in this is Bella and it her point of view, that would be the only reason she would be here with us."Edward said with a bit of pain in his velvet voice.

"The more important question is why."Jasper announced

"**Surely it was a good way to die-"**

"The only good way to die is in place of somebody you love" Bella and Edward said at the same time.

They studied each other for a long time, entranced in each other's eyes. Then suddenly the atmosphere changed and they all knew something had changed. They broke their gaze and Carlisle started reading again.

"**in the place of someone else, someone i loved"**

"It's Bella they all gaped out" Bella didn't know whether to feel scared or relived it wasn't somebody else.

"**Nobel, even. That ought to count for something. I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But terrified as I was I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. **

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me."**

"You have a really strange way of thinking bells" Emmett chuckled.

"Thanks so much Em" Bella snapped back.

/

A/N Please review and tell me any mistakes made. Love you all. Can't wait till next time!sorry it was so short :


	3. AN

**A/N:**** I just moved from CT, USA to Sao Paulo, Brazil. I learning a new languege and it's very difficult I'm doing better now but still need a beta. PM me if you want to be mine. I have a drable that has been mostly pre-writen and will start posting that but bolth of my stories are on hold till further notice.**

Mrsgabicullen/ Gabi


End file.
